Ori's Drag Race All Stars Season 1
Season 4 of Ori's Drag Race '''is a fanmade season created by OriMoxx consists of 8 episodes. 10 Queens compete for a spot in ''"Ori's Drag Race Hall Of Fame",'' the title of The World's Next Drag Superstar, $250,000, A lifetime supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills and a campaign with Absolut Vodka. On July 17th, '''Venus Andromeda was crowned the very first All Stars winner with the runner-ups being Karina Light and Zara Vuitton. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' Progress' :█ The contestant won Ori's Drag Race All Stars :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant placed in the top two, and won the Lip Sync for your Legacy. The contestant won $10,000 and the power to eliminate another contestant. :█ The contestant placed in the top two, and won the Lip Sync for your Legacy along with another contestant. The contestant won $5,000 and the power to eliminate another contestant. :█ The contestant placed in the top two, and won the Lip Sync for your Life along with another eliminated contestant. The contestant won $5,000 and the power to eliminate another contestant. :█ The contestant placed in the top two, but did not win the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with their eliminated partner but were not allowed to lip-sync for their legacy. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and was eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant returned to the competition but weren't the top 2 eliminated queens and were eliminated a final time. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and both were eliminated by the winners of the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was out of the running of the competition, returned as a juror in the finale to vote for the top 2 finalists of the season. Top 2 Lipstick Choices Queens' Money 'Episode 1: ''Ori's Drag Race Talent Show '''Queens Entrances * Guest Judge: Miley Cyrus and Will Smith * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Nickita McQueen * Mini Challenge Prize: $2,500 gift card from L.a. Eyeworks. * Main Challenge: All Star Variety Show - Showcase your talents in front of a live audience, with your choice of performance. * Top Two: Tana Mel Day and Zara Vuitton * Main Challenge Prize: A 1-week vacation to Palm Springs Resort. * Bottom Two: Catherine Valentine and Tiffany Vuitton * Lip-Sync Song: "On A Roll" by Ashley O * Lip-Sync Winner: Zara Vuitton * Eliminated: Catherine Valentine * Lipstick Message: "Well I didn't think this happened but I'm glad I came back -Cat" All Star Talent Show Extravaganza: Episode 2:'' All Star Snatch Game'' * Guest Judge: Kathy Griffin and Margaret Cho * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Roaring 20s * Top Two: Karina Light and Tiffany Vuitton * Main Challenge Prize: A wig wardrobe from Rock Star Wigs and a $1,000 gift card from CoolHaus Super Premium Ice Cream. * Bottom Two: Avita Dior and Nickita McQueen * Lip-Sync Song: "Supercut" by Lorde * Lip-Sync Winner: Karina Light * Eliminated: Nickita McQueen * Lipstick Message: "I'm still the generous queen -Nickita" Episode 3:'' All Star Girl Groups'' * Guest Judge: Ashley Tisdale and Estelle * Main Challenge: In groups of 4, write verses for 2 different songs while incorporating Stacy Layne Matthews into the performance in her honor. Team Captains are the top 2 of episode 2 with the winner of the lipsync getting first pick. * Runway Theme: Glitter and Gold * Top Two: Frooty and Venus Andromeda * Main Challenge Prize: '''Gift Card from Arda Wigs and Ice Cream * '''Bottom Two: Ava Nerve and Avita Dior * Lip-Sync Song: "American Boy" by Estelle ft. Kanye West * Lip-Sync Winners: Frooty and Venus Andromeda * Eliminated: Ava Nerve and Avita Dior * Lipstick Message: "My time may be cut short but I still won't be nerfed -Ava" "Latinas don't stay winning I guess... -Avi" Episode 4: ''Thelma and Louise'' * Guest Judge: Geena Davis and Susan Sarandon * Main Challenge: In groups of 2, re-enact scenes in a gayer version of Thelma and Louise with the top 2 of the last episode choosing their partners. * Runway Theme: Naughty Nighties * Top Two: Karina Light and Venus Andromeda * Main Challenge Prize: '''A $1000 shopping spree in Fabric Planet * '''Bottom Two: Ava Nerve and Avita Dior * Lip-Sync Song: "Finally" by CeCe Peniston * Lip-Sync Winner: Karina Light * Eliminated: Frooty * Lipstick Message: "Life couldn't get much bitter, I've been saving all my summers for this -Frooty" Episode 5:'' Bring Back My All Stars!'' * Guest Judge: Sarah Paulson and Lizzo * Main Challenge: In pairs of 1 eliminated queen and 1 remaining queen, prepare a funeral roast for the legendary Michelle Visage's breasts. First eliminated queen gets to pick her partner first followed by the next eliminated queen. * Runway Theme: Heavenly Bodies * Winning Pairs: Frooty and Tana Mel Day & Nickita McQueen and Venus Andromeda * Main Challenge Prize: '''A $1,000 gift card to Spa on Rodeo, and a $1,000 gift card From MuLondon.(Remaining Queens) A lip-sync for their life back into the competition (Eliminated Queens) * '''Top Two: Frooty and Nickita McQueen * Bottom Two: Tiffany Vuitton and Zara Vuitton * Lip-Sync Song: "Juice" by Lizzo * Lip-Sync Winners and Returning Queens: Frooty and Nickita McQueen * Eliminated: Tiffany Vuitton * Lipstick Message: "*Moans* I have to pack! -Tiff" Episode 6:'' Club 96'' * Guest Judge: Naomi Smalls and Valentina * Main Challenge: Design and host their own VIP club nights * Runway Theme: Pants on the Runway * Top Two: Tana Mel Day and Zara Vuitton * Main Challenge Prize: A $2000 gift card from Bath and Bodyworks along with a 3 year subscription to SquareSpace * Bottom Two: Karina Light and Nickita McQueen * Lip-Sync Song: "Never Really Over" by Katy Perry * Lip-Sync Winner: Tana Mel Day * Eliminated: Nickita McQueen * Lipstick Message: "I'll still be the Baddie B, Barbie Tingz, Bangin Body B - Nickita McQueen" Episode 7:'' Loved One's Makeover'' * Guest Judge: Angela Basset and Carly Rae Jepsen * Main Challenge: Makeover their loved ones into a member of their own drag family * Runway Theme: Drag Family Values * Top Two: Karina Light and Zara Vuitton * Main Challenge Prize: The Queens won a trip for two to Iceland and the Loved One's won a $1,000 gift card from Klein Epstein & Parker. * Bottom Two: Karina Light and Nickita McQueen * Lip-Sync Song: "Warm Blood" by Carly Rae Jepsen * Lip-Sync Winner: Zara Vuitton * Eliminated: Frooty * Lipstick Message: "I'm not gonna feel blue about this, gl ladies! -Frooty" Top Four All Stars: Episode 8:'' All Stars Grand Finale!'' * Main Challenge: Write a verse for the remix of RuPaul's "Mighty Love" * Runway Theme: Final 4 All Star Extravaganza * Eliminated by Jury: Tana Mel Day * Final 3: Karina Light, Venus Andromeda and Zara Vuitton * Lip-Sync Song: "The Edge Of Glory" by Lady Gaga * Winner of Ori's Drag Race All Stars Season 1: Venus Andromeda * Runner-Ups: Karina Light and Zara Vuitton CondragulationsVenus.jpg|Condragulations to the first All Stars Winner Venus Andromeda!|link=Venus Andromeda